XCOM Hero
XCOM Heroes are essentially the "cheat codes" of XCOM: Enemy Unknown. They are pre-designed "super soldiers" which can be unlocked at any time, regardless of any active Second Wave modifiers, the selected game difficulty, or how far along in the game a player may have progressed. XCOM Heroes will not work if the Tutorial is enabled. Note: If the player decides to unlock an XCOM Hero, a notification will pop up informing the player that achievements will be disabled for that game. It's worth noting that even with achievements disabled, it is still possible to unlock additional Second Wave options upon completion of the main game, even on Impossible difficulty. Heroes (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) In order to "recruit" these talented soldiers, the player needs to change any soldier's name to any one of the following: Sid Meier * Creator of the Civilization series and Director of Creative Development for Firaxis Games. * Psi / Support Class - Health 20, Will 200, Aim 100 ** Savior-build * Has 4 Psionic Class abilities including Rift ** In XCOM: Enemy Within, Sid only has Psi Inspiration, Mindfray, Telekinetic Field, and Rift. * Due to Sid's high Will, his psionic abilities should always have 100% chance to hit. Ken Levine * Creator of the BioShock series. * Sniper Class - Health 20, Will 100, Aim 200 ** Snap Shot-build * This soldier's extremely high Aim means he typically has a 100% chance to hit any enemy; this may reduced through extreme circumstances such as being wounded with the "Red Fog" Second Wave option is enabled. * Can't use Overwatch with his Plasma Pistol. This is a bug. Otto Zander * Fictional XCOM Commander from SomethingAwful Let's Play of the original games, created by SomethingAwful member GuavaMoment. * Assault Class - Health 100, Will 100, Aim 100 ** Lightning Reflexes-build * Otto's health goes over the visible health meter, so the meter doesn't go down until his health reaches 60 or below. * Speaks German instead of English. Joe Kelly * Comic book writer and artist. * Heavy Class - Health 20, Will 100, Aim 100 ** Suppression-build * Always has 100% chance to crit. Chris Kluwe Available for PC or with XCOM: Enemy Within * Former NFL punter and avid League of Legends player. * He won hero unit privileges after defeating Firaxis’ Garth DeAngelis in an online match. * Sniper Class - Health 20, Will 100, Aim 100 ** Squadsight-build William Carter Added with XCOM: Enemy Within *Lead character from The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. *Assault Class - Health 20, Will 80, Aim 100 ** Close and Personal-build *He is wearing his fedora. Heroes (XCOM 2) Sid Meier * Also known as "Godfather," Meier's XCOM 2 incarnation is similar what it was in XCOM EU. * He is a Magus, wielding every psychic ability available to XCOM and very high stats. Peter Van Doorn John "Beaglerush" Teasdale * Named for the player and Youtube streamer. Notes *This does work on iPad, but you must be signed into My2K *If you summon a hero using a soldier that has had genetic or cybernetic modifications, those mods will be lost. However, a summoned hero can be modified normally. *If you summon a hero (not Sid Meier) instead of a psi-soldier, the summoned hero will have a psi-gift (you don't need to psi-test him, he is already a psionic), and you will be able to select his psi-abilities for him (the psi-tree is opened). If you summon Sid Meier, he will have his own psi-abilities, you cannot change it. Note that psi-heroes can not be cyber-modded References http://www.pcgamer.com/2012/10/10/how-to-recruit-hero-characters-in-xcom-enemy-unknown/ http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2016-02-05-xcom-2-guide-4031?page=6 Category:Soldier Classes Category:Hacks Category:Soldier Classes (XCOM 2)